1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and, more specifically, to a novelty bracelet designed for children to wear on their wrists and has several advantages; dentists are constantly reminding their patients to brush after every meal. This is a difficult task for children in school or away at camp. Many are embarrassed to remove a toothbrush from their knapsack and many, become consumed with their activities and forget to brush. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a jewelry bracelet that incorporates a toothbrush that a child would wear on their wrist. The bracelet looks cool and is a great reminder to brush after each meal.
The toothbrush of the present invention is a multipurpose device comprising two half-elliptical shaped members that are pivotally attached by a hinge member. Located at one end from the hinge is a toothbrush. Located at the opposite distal end from the hinge is a sanitary housing for the storage of the brush when not in use. This also forms the closure of the device forming the bracelet shape.
The housing chamber portion has a multipurpose door that provides a sanitary seal, locking out contamination and also provides closure for the toothbrush portion of the device. When the device is ready to be used, the sanitary door is lifted up and the brush portion is removed from the chamber.
Other alternate forms of the present invention include a toothbrush ring that children can wear on their finger. The toothbrush ring of the present invention provides a sanitary cover that snaps on and off of the toothbrush housing as required by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other novelty toothbrush devices designed for the purpose mentioned herein. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 949,587 issued to Ludington on Feb. 15, 1910.
Another patent was issued to Nellany on Jun. 8, 1915 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,356. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,710 was issued to Davis on Oct. 16, 1923 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 15, 1937 to Mayer as U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,728.
Another patent was issued to Curran on Nov. 30, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,995. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,547 was issued to Howard on Apr. 25, 1950. Another was issued to Bercovitz on Nov. 2, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,776 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 26, 1974 to Conklin Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,698.
Another patent was issued to Dinner on Apr. 7, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,921. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,074 was issued to Klevan on Jul. 25, 1989. Another was issued to Buj on Dec. 25, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,258 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Skinner as U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,584.
Another patent was issued to Mayne et al. on Apr. 7, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,298. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,309 was issued to Tarr on October 19, 1999. Another was issued to Lecce on Nov. 9, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,005 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 12, 2000 to Stelmach as U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,252.